Menemukan dan Kembali
by sayangsemuamembersuju
Summary: Melewatkanmu dan mencari hal yang tak pasti membuatku sadar bahwa ini semua adalah pelajaran dan sebuah pembuktian bahwa kau yang terbaik.


Part 1

ini adalah tulisan pertama yang saya up date jika bertebar kesalahan harap diberitahu ya

Tap tap tap suara deru langkah kakiku berlari meninggal sebuah harapan yang terbaik yang kupunya demi hal baru yang ku kenal bahkan setelah lama hal terbaik telah ku tidak mengerti apakah ini adalah hal yang keputusan yang aku ambil sangat cepat bahkan menjelang detik detik aku adalah seorang mempelai wanta yang mungkin paling gila meningglkan calon suaminya tepat sebelum mengucapkan janji setiaku setelah ini aku akan mengalami fase terburuk dalam seorang yang terbaik dalam semasa meninggalkanmu,yah maafkan aku dan sebaikaya bencilah aku begitu menyukai segala kelembutanmu,segala perhatian dan semua kesempernaan yang tanpa aku minta telah engkau aku ragu,mianhe sayang aku menyadari tak mungkin aku mampu hidup bahagia bila hatiku kosong tanpa rasa adalah hal yang diidamkan setiap mereka yang aku akan berbeda yang kucari adalah cinta dan yang kutemukan sesaat sebelum engkau menjadi milikku.

I=I

Hari ini adalah hari kelulusanku,membahagiakan bukan apalagi jika kalian tahu sebuah presatasi telah ku ukir menjadi kebahagiaan untuk appa dan eomma ku aku lulus dengan sangat sempurna dengan kepintaran yang luar bisa. Tapi mungkin aku tak secantik seperti puteri dibuku roman roman romantis,saat sekolah tak satupun pernah aku bertemu dengan seseorang yang mau mengatakan aku suka padamu atau mungkin sepenggal kata aku tertarik padamu tidak pernah ada yang berkata itu, terkadang aku berpikir apa ia aku sejelek itu. Hari aku berkaca dan berkaca memandangi karya yang tuhan goreskan padaku dan menurutku aku tidaklah seburuk yang mereka katakan dan setidaknya aku pintar ,biarkan saja lah aku adalah diriku dengan segala kurang dan lebihku dan aku bangga pada segalanya yang aku punya hanya perlu bersyukur dan aku akan bahagia.

Hey,kalian tak mengenalku? tenang saja kalian pasti mengenalku dan ini adalah kisahku tentang bagaiaman diriku menemukan pilihan terbaik dari Tuhan dan tentu saja cintaku.

I=I

Berlari dan berlari secepat yang kubisa,sungguh sial sekali aku punya "hobbi" yang sebaiknya segera ku enyahkan dari lagi bahkan dihari wawancara mungkin ketika aku samapai disana aku akan diusir dengan sangat tidak menyenangkan,dihari wawancara kerja saja aku telah berani terlambat bagaimana jika aku disana kurasa mungkin kantor itu seolah menjadi rumahku datang dan pergi dengan sesukaku.

"haish,mengapa tak satupun taxi yang mau berhenti dan aku terlambat!" teriakanku barusan membuat semua mata tertuju padaku bisa - bisanya seseorang dengan tiba - tiba berteriak merusak hari indah siapa saja yang melihatnya.

Tanapa kusadari seorang pria dengan pakaian kerjanya telah ada disampingku dan berkata "aku bisa menolongmu"

aku menyeritkan dahiku dan memandangi dia dengan tatapan horor  
"maksud anda" aku berkata seolah tak mengeri dai sedang apa

"ya,maaf sebelumnya aku melihatmu berteriak seolah meminta pertolongan" dia terlihat canggung dan menggaru kepalanya  
"jadi maksudmu kau disini karna melihatku meminta bantuan?"

"sepertinya begitu"  
"hei,apa itu mobilmu?"  
"ia kenapa?"  
"oke,aku butuh bantuanmu,antar aku kejalan xxx dan ini darurat"  
"he?darurat pa separah itu?"ia memicingkan matanya untuk memastikan apa yang ku katakan

"sebenarnya kau ingi membantuku atau apa?"  
Dia memandangiku dengan wajah yang sangat polos dan tidak beraksi apapun dengan sangat lama

"haish,kau membuang waktuku" lalu aku pun mememutuskan berlari lagi meninggalkan dia yang terpaku menatap kepergianku .  
Aku merasa bersalah membiarkan dia dan pergi begitu saja,apa boleh buat toh aku juga punya kepentingan yang tidak bisa kubiarkan.  
"hei,hei, taxi..berhenti" aku tidak tahu apakah suaraku itu yang kuyakin tidak kecil mampu membuat si supir taxi berhenti dan yes,dia berhenti.

I=I

Luar bisa karena kepintaranku aku dimaafkan terlambat dihari wawancaraku dan diberi kesempatan untuk pandanganku tertuju pada berbagai kesibukan semua karyawan yang ku luar biasa mimpi apa aku semalam mampu bekerja di tempat sebagus dan seberkelas tunggu dulu kenapa mereka semua memandangiku dengan begitu intens? Ada yang salahkah denganku?

TBC

hehe..sekian dulu aku belum memasukkan bingung ini akan jadi pair siapa

harap maklum ya dan akhir kata jangan lupa di ripiu ya

gomawo


End file.
